Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo is a batshit crazy kangaroo who is said to be Dr. Neo Cortex's first experiment in genetic mutation with the Evolvo-Ray. However, the same has also been said about Tiny Tiger, Koala Kong, Evil Crash, Nina Cortex, and Nitros Oxide. He's a pyromaniac who loves using TNT and Nitro Crates on Crash. Before Cortex Birth and Initial Interest Ripper Roo was born in 1979 to completely normal brown or gray or what-have-you kangaroo parents not far from Wumpa Island. Roo begun living a normal life for quite some time. He had an unusual interest though. He loved explosives for some reason. He was always amused by them. He eventually grew into a fine young kangaroo with a fine young kangaroo future. Wandering Off One day in 1993, Ripper Roo wandered away from his pack after he heard an explosion outside during school. This eventually ruined him. He was easily captured by the evil Dr. Neoie Cortez. Ripper Roo was never the same again. The Transformation Ripper Roo was tied up, and injected with a shit ton of blue chlorophyll. This made Ripper Roo angry. This made Ripper Roo crazy. You know what else made Ripper Roo crazy? The Evolvo-Ray. It increased Ripper Roo's desire to tinker with explosives. And with Neoie by his side, he now had unlimited supplies of them. The old Ripper Roo has died. This is what came to be. Game History Crash Bandicoot Ripper Roo was the second boss in the first Crash Bandicoot game, so therefore he was the second Crash Bandicoot boss to be fought by Crash Bandicoot in a Crash Bandicoot game SHUT THE FUCK UP NOBODY GIVES A SHIT That fight was hard, so no one likes Ripper Roo in that game. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back He grew a mustache, top hat, and cane. The fight was a lot easier than his Crash 1 fight, so people begun to respect Ripper Roo in this game. Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo was the first boss character in the first racing game of the series. His home course was Roo's Tubes. Rumour has it, the tubes were actually removed from the back of Roo's throat. He is a small racer in that game, even though he later returned as a non-existing racer in Crash Nitro Kart. He was also later elected governor, which is probably why California is bankrupt now. Crash Bash For some reason, Ripper Roo appeared as an obstacle in the Eurocom party game. He was in the stage Pogo Pandemonium, and pissed off a lot of fans because the stage was a pain in the ass to play. Crash Twinsanity For some reason, the man whose head is bigger than his body held an un-birthday party for Crash in the poorest excuse for entertainment ever brought upon by mankind. For some reason, Ripper Roo showed up. He made no further appearances in this game, and that sucked. Character Relationships *Ripper Roo pierced Tawna Bandicoot's tits. *Ripper Roo was evolved by the primary antagonist of the series. *As a youth, he had a rivalry with Pinstripe. *He shares a surname with Rilla Roo. Trivia *Roo doesn't speak English, even though he does in Japan CTR. *He has a doctorate in political science. Category:Characters Category:Smarty Pants